HO John Peel 22 1990
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 22 1990 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-05/06 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. Tracklisting john peel show tapes 22 1990 side a *Englandneworder: World In Motion (Carabinieri Mix) (12" - World In Motion Remix) Factory Fac 293 R 15 May 1990 *Breeders: Iris (album - Pod) 4AD CAD 0006 ''John lets it run on to the start of the next track ''17 May 1990 *Inspiral Carpets: Commercial Rain (Hog Mix) (promo 12") Mute P DUNG 10 T 17 May 1990 *Babes In Toyland: Dust Cake Boy (album - Spanking Machine) Twin/Tone TTR 08-89183-1 30 May 1990 * Babes In Toyland: House (7" - House b/w Arriba) Sub Pop SP66 30 May 1990 *Greater Than One: G-Force (album - G-Force) Wax Trax! / Torso probably 30 May 1990 *Jellyfish Kiss: Crazy Bong (session) 30 May 1990 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Yipps (My Baby Got The) (session) 22 May 1990 *Babes In Toyland: He's My Thing (album - Spanking Machine) Twin/Tone TTR 08-89183-1 22 May 1990 *Urge Overkill: Viceroyce (album - Americruiser) Touch And Go T&GLP#52 22 May 1990 *Toadstool: Jelly Belly (7") Twin/Tone TTR 89174-1 22 May 1990 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Our Tune (session) 22 May 1990 *Unsane: Concrete Bed (7" - Concrete Bed / El Mundo) Glitterhouse GR 0090 23 May 1990 *Goober Patrol: You Can't Repeat (split 7" with Vehicle Derek - Goober Patrol / Vehicle Derek) Boss Tuneage BOSTAGE 001 23 May 1990 side b *Barkmarket: Soul (album - The Easy Listening Record) Brake Out OUT 101 / Purge / Sound League PURGE 033 23 May 1990 *Dickless: Saddle Tramp (7" - I'm A Man b/w Saddle Tramp) Sub Pop SP59 23 May 1990 *Tom Salta: The New Generation-Lost Boy Fright Night Mix (12") More Music MM-011 29 May 1990 *Pussy Galore: Song At The End Of The Side (album - Historia De La Musica Rock) Rough Trade ROUGH 149 29 May 1990 *Thee Headcoats: Monkey's Paw (album - The Kids Are All Square) Hangman HANG 32-UP 29 May 1990 *Popinjays: Please Let Me Go (12") One Little Indian 40TP12 29 May 1990 *MC 900 Ft Jesus with DJ Zero: Truth Is Out Of Style (12") Nettwerk Europe NET 018 04 June 1990 *Mah So-l: Black Acid (12" - Drop And Let The Groove Move) Network NWTK 011 04 June 1990 *LFO: LFO (12") Warp WAP 5 04 June 1990 *Monster Truck Five: It Comes To This (7" EPsplit with Thomas Jefferson Slave Apartments) Datapanik DPA A03 05 June 1990 *Boo Radleys: Catweazle (album - Ichabod And I ) Action TAKE4 05 June 1990 *Dickless: Sweet Teeth (v/a 7" EP - Teriyaki Asthma Volume III) C/Z CZ017 05 June 1990 *Prophecy Of Doom: Earth Reality Victim (album - The Confusion Master) Deaf DEAF 2 05 June 1990 *Inspiral Carpets: Keep It In Mind 05 June 1990 File ;Name *1) john-peel-22a-1990 *2) john-peel-22b-1990 ;Length *1) 46:34 *2) 46:33 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online